Nearly Falling
by TennesseeBaby101
Summary: When Miley gets an eating disorder, she tries to hide it.
1. Chapter 1

Miley sat, drinking her apple juice as she watched the morning news. A segment about Hannah Montana was on, and Miley stared at the television in deep concentration. "Teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana, has sold over one million cd's since..."

Miley began choking on her apple juice. She was choking and gasping for air, soon falling off the couch, nearly puking everywhere. As Miley was having her little episode, Oliver and Lily walked in the door. Lily began, "Hey Mi..."

Both of them stared at her as she stood up. She swallowed the apple juice still left in her mouth, which was not very much considering most of it was on the floor. "Hey guys!" Miley chimed.

"Hey guys? You just practically chocked to death Miley!" Oliver exclaimed. "Are you ok?" He asked coming over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine! In, fact I'm better that fine, I'm off the hook!" Miley gleamed. "Hannah Montana has sold over one MILLLION cd's!"

"Oh my gosh, Miley! This is awesome!" Lily screamed, jumping up and down.

"Come on, let's just go. We're gonna be late for school." Oliver said, heading out the door.

"What's his problem?" Miley asked Lily.

"Don't ask me! I have no idea."

Lily and Miley walked together along the sidewalk as Oliver walked in front of them. Miley all of a sudden stopped, holding her head.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

Miley looked up at her. "Oh... nothing, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so." The two girls continued walking, assuming Oliver didn't notice they stopped since he was now far ahead of them.

**Miley's POV:**

I wanted so bad to go back home and go to bed, but I couldn't let anyone know my secret. Though my body wasn't handling it well, I didn't want to stop. After doing it for about a week, I thought my body would be at least halfway accustomed to it, but obviously not.

When we got to the school, the bell rang almost immediately. Oliver and I headed to 1st period, considering it was the only class they had together without Lily. They slipped into their seats and began class.

**At lunch:**

Lily sat her tray down at a table with Oliver, while I had gone to the bathroom. "Hey, do you know what's up with Miley?" Lily asked.

"No, I don't. But I know something is wrong. I mean, she's not eating," Oliver replied with a concerned look on his face. After his statement, I went and sat by him.

I put my head in my hand, supported by my elbow on the table. "Miley, are you feeling okay?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, I-I just have a stomach ache, that's all," I replied, now putting my head on the table. It felt wrong to lie to them, but it was the best thing to do.

"You don't look good. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Oliver offered.

"Sure," I agreed, standing up. Oliver stood up and grabbed my hand. I couldn't tell if it was to be friendly, or affectionate, but I liked it. He walked with me to the nurse and we went into the room.

"Hello Miley! What's the matter?" The nurse asked. She knew me from when I started my period, and she is good at matching face with names.

"I have a stomach ache," I told her.

"Oh, well have you tried to eat anything?" She asked. Oh gosh, that was the one thing I didn't want to do. I had been puking for a reason, not to get fat. Eating food makes you fat so I can't eat. Wait, that's it. If I puke, they have to send me home. But I have to make this convincing.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n - This is going to be mostly Miley's point of view just to let you know.

I covered my mouth and ran into the bathroom. I got on my hands and knees and coughed until I puked up my apple juice from this morning. When I stood up, Oliver was standing right behind me. He looked so sweet when he was concerned... wait, gotta make this convincing. Oliver pulled me into a hug and I lay my head on his shoulder. "It's okay Miley."

We both went back into the nurse's station. "Miley, I've already called your dad and he is coming to pick you up," The nurse said. "You can lie on that bed until he gets here if you'd like."

"Ok, thanks," I said as I climbed into the bed.

"I'm gonna go get your stuff. I'll be right back," Oliver said as he left the room.

**Oliver's POV** (this will only be for a few lines)

I walked into the cafeteria where Lily was sitting. "Hey, where's Miley?" She asked.

"Oh, she's going home," I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lily asked, getting up.

"Once we got there she threw up, so she's going home. I just came to get her stuff," I told her, grabbing Miley's backpack.

"Oh my gosh Oliver, did you see her throw up?" Lily asked me. Well that's kind of a stupid question.

"Yeah...,"

"Oh, goodness," Lily sighed as she sat back down.

"What? What did I do?" I asked.

"Never mind. Just go take her her stuff, I'll tell you later."

**Miley's POV:**

Oliver walked back into the nurse's station and sat my stuff by the bed. The nurse had left for lunch break, so we were alone. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "It would've been on the lips if you weren't sick," Oliver said. "Well, I've gotta go."

"Oliver, can you please stay here until either my dad comes or the bell rings. I don't want to be alone," I begged, giving him the puppy dog face.

"Okay, fine. I'll stay with you," Oliver agreed as he sat down beside the bed.

I kinda liked that face he had after I puked. Well, I know how I can see it again! I went back into the bathroom, getting on my hands and knees once again. This time, I just coughed a little before standing up. I didn't have anything to throw up anymore.

"Better now?" Oliver asked.

"I think," I replied. We walked back into the nurse's office where my dad was. "Hi daddy."

"Hey darlin. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Still bad," I replied, grabbing my stuff from beside the bed.

"I'm gonna go sign you out," He said as he left the room.

Oliver came over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I don't care if you're sick, I couldn't wit. I'll see you this afternoon. Me and Lily will come and check on you, ok?"

"Ok, by Oliver."

Once we got home, I decided it was time for me to puke again, so I ran into the bathroom and closed the door. I could tell me dad was by the door, so I made coughing noises and spit. Once I came out, he gave me a hug and took me over to the couch. I curled up and turned on the tv.

Later that afternoon, I began to wonder if Lily and Oliver would ever come over like they said they would. Lily came in first. I was expecting Oliver to come in behind her, but it was just her. "Where's Oliver?" I asked.

"He said I would be late. Oh, guess what?" Lily chimed.

"What?" I asked, mimicking her peppy voice as I sat up.

"Oliver likes you!"

"No, really? I never would have guess considering he kinda KISSED ME!" I practically screamed. We both squealed before Oliver came in the door.

**a/n** I think this is a good place to end this chapter. Please review! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver came in and sat at the end of the couch as Lily moved over to a chair. Just after Oliver came in, my dad came over and felt my head. He stuck a thermometer in my mouth and after a few seconds, it beeped, so he pulled it out. "Hmm, well, you're normal. Honey, I don't know what's wrong with you. The only thing I would think it could be is food poisoning. But, you haven't thrown up in a while, so maybe that's a good sign. Do you want something to eat?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not very hungry. And, I don't know if that not throwing up in a while thing is gonna last. I really don't feel good right now," I lied as I pulled my head a little further under the covers.

"Well, you're probably tired from running to the bathroom, and I'm guessing you want to chat, so here." My dad grabbed the trash can and sat it beside me. He walked out of the room and went upstairs.

"Miley, you haven't eaten anything all day, and you still aren't hungry. That just isn't like you. Is there something you're not telling us?" Oliver asked.

"No. No, there's not." I hated lying to my friends, but I didn't want them to know.

"If you say so," Lily mumbled.

Let's see if Oliver really likes me. If I throw up, what do I want his to do? Aha! How about hold my hair. I pulled my hair down in front of my face and leaned over the trash can. Oliver grabbed my hair and held it in a ponytail and I made my best effort to throw up. When I was done, I saw my dad was behind the couch. He came over and gave me a tissue for my mouth. I grabbed my glass of water and drank a little sip to rinse my mouth out.

"You okay Miley?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think."

Later that evening, Oliver and Lily were still there. We were watching movies. It was Saturday, and we were planning a sleepover. My dad said he wanted someone to keep me company. My dad had gone to bed and we were eating pizza. I decided, hey, what the heck. It's not like I can't just puke it back up. But as we were watching the movie, I really did start to not feel good. I felt like I was gonna throw up. I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I got on my hands and knees. I sat there, but nothing came out. I sat down by the toilet and grabbed my knees just as Oliver and Lily came in.

"Hey, are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm gonna throw up, but I can't." Just then I turned over and began throwing up.

"I think she can," Lily said, grabbing my hair. Oliver just stood there.

Once I was done, we went back into the living room. We decided it was time to go to sleep. Lily climbed into her sleeping bag as so did Oliver. I stayed on the couch. The next thing I knew, my lips were touching Oliver's and he was on the couch with me. Once kiss turned into a make out session and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Sorry, it was short! I felt like leaving you hangin! Please review. I will update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in Oliver's arms. He was awake and watching tv. I looked over at the clock and it was 7:00. Nobody was up yet, thank goodness. "Oliver."

"Oh, hello sleepyhead. I see you're awake," he said.

"Yeah, now get back into your sleeping bag before anyone sees us!" I whispered.

"I think it's a little too late for that," Lily said.

"Well, I guess it's ok that you know. Do you know what we did last night?"

"Yep, I heard and saw it all. But I'm wondering if you did more than kiss," Lily said.

Oliver and I just looked at each other and Oliver got off of the couch. He went over and sat on his sleeping bag.

"Okay, no answer. Fine, be that way. I'll find you sooner or later," Lily griped as she climbed out of her sleeping bag and sat on top of it. "So, what should we do?"

"I know what I'm gonna do," I said as I got up off the couch and went to the bathroom. When I got back, Oliver and Lily just stared at me like I had a huge zit on my face. "What?"

"Miley, we think we know what's wrong with you," Oliver said. "Come sit down."

"What?" I asked as I sat down in between him and Lily. How did they know?

"Miley, we think you're pregnant," Lily said after a moment of silence.

"You think I'm WHAT NOW?" I practically screamed, but not loud enough where it would wake my dad or Jackson.

"Uh, are we wrong?" Lily asked.

"UH, NO DUH!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry about that," Oliver said.

"It's ok. But guys, I think I do need to tell you. But before I do, I want you to swear to not tell anyone, you hear me, anyone, what is wrong with me, ok?"

They both nodded.

"Okay. I have been making myself throw up so I would be skinny."

"What? How could you do that to yourself? You're already beautiful!" Oliver said.

Lily just looked at me. I could tell she was mad, but was at the same time concerned. "Mi-Mi-Miley, I-I don't know what to say. I mean, I just don't know. How could you do this? Miley, you can really hurt yourself, you have to stop before you do!"

"Well I don't know if I can. And this morning, I didn't make myself throw up, I really did feel bad and threw up. I still feel like that. I don't know what's wrong with me." Lily came over and gave me a hug.

She and I both started to cry. "Miley, don't worry. I'm going to help you through this, okay? Just trust me and we can get through this together." She stopped, realizing what she had just said.

"Lily, have you also been..."

Lily nodded.

**I know I'm not getting many reviews, but I want to keep writing this story because it will teach a lesson. Plus, I already had this chapter finished. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Oliver had gone home, and Lily had decided to stay the rest of the day. We got approval to go for a walk on the beach. For a while we said nothing, but I couldn't stand it anymore and began to ask questions. "Lily, how long?"

"Miley, to tell you the truth, it's been about a year. I just can't stop," Lily confessed. "What about you?"

"I've only been doing it for about a week. It is already starting to get to me," I told her.

"Yeah, that's what happened to me. Remember when I was out of school for about a week?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"I was doing the same thing your doing. I think I even played the same stunts as you," Lily laughed, but soon stopped knowing this was no laughing matter.

"What do we do?" I asked, sitting down on the sand.

"I have no idea. I mean, think how disappointed our parents will be if they find out. I don't thing they'd ever trust us again," Lily replied, sitting down beside me.

"I know. But can we talk about something else for a while. I mean, this is all we have been talking about all day long!" I said.

"Okay, let's talk about Oliver. You know, he was in the bathroom every time you got sick," Lily pointed out.

"You're right. I think he really does care about me," I said, pulling my knees to my chest.

"And, what did yall do last night?" She asked.

"I really don't know. I couldn't tell. The only thing I remember was... oh gosh. I think we..."

"No! Get out!" Lily screamed.

"No really, I think it's true!" I sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, getting up.

"I don't feel good. Let's go back to my house," I lied. I just couldn't talk about that anymore.

"Miley, you know you really could get pregnant. You might even already be. I would keep an eye on that is I were you," Lily said. We walked back into my house and sat on the couch. I looked around to see if we were alone.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, that's how my 25 year old brother came around. Miley, it happens. I just didn't think it would happen to you. You really need to be more careful about that. You could really hurt yourself," Lily said.

"Lily I don't... one sec." I went into the bathroom and came out momentarily. "Ok, anyways. I don't think I'm pregnant. I mean maybe I just dreamed that's what happened."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Lily chimed as she waved her cell in front of my face.

"Lily, no! I really don't want to do that! Can we just drop the subject?"

"Okay, but don't think I won't bring it up later," she teased as she put her cell away.

**At school on Monday-**

I leaned my head up against Oliver's locker, waiting for him to show up. I then saw Lily come around the corner. "Hey Miley!"

"Lily, could you meet me at my locker? I need to talk to Oliver," I asked.

"Sure, no problem," Lily agreed and walked away. Just then, I saw Oliver come around the corner. Here we go.

"Hey Miley, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Not much, I just need to ask you something."

"Okay..."

"Um, well... how about after school actually," I offered.

"Okay, whatever works for you." The bell rang and Oliver and I went to first period.

**Lunch**

Lily and I sat at the table. Oliver had gone to get his tray. One or the other was always with me to keep an eye on me. Once I was cured, we would work on Lily. Lily began to nibble on her food as Oliver came over.

I had my head on the table. I hadn't been feeling good ever since this weekend. I'm actually beginning to wonder if Lily is right. Oliver sat beside me and put his hand on my forehead. "Miley, are you feeling okay? You look sick."

"No, I don't feel good. I've been feeling this way since this weekend. I don't know what's wrong," I said. I did know what was wrong. I just felt so weird saying it. How would I tell my dad? Or Lily? And even harder, Oliver.


	6. Chapter 6

I invited Lily over after school. We were sitting in my room, so my dad wouldn't hear us. "So, what's up Miley?"

"Lily, I should I tell my dad about my problem?"

"Well, I don't know. I think it's your decision. I mean, I think he has the right to know. You need to go to the doctor, you know make sure nothing's wrong," Lily replied.

"Oh, now look whose talking. You have the exact same problem as me, and you're here telling me what to do. I advise you do the same Lily."

"I guess you're right," she said.

"I'll tell my dad."

Lily left and I called my dad downstairs. "Yeah honey?"

"Daddy, come here. We need to talk," I said.

"Okay." He came and sat beside me.

"Daddy, I've been making myself throw up. And now I know it's really wrong. Lily has been doing it too."

"Miley! Oh my gosh, I would never expect that from you! Do you know how bad you can hurt yourself? Are you still doing it? How long?"

"Daddy, chill out. Yes, I know how bad I can hurt myself. Oliver and Lily have been trying to help me stop. It has only been about a week and a half. But I think Lily is in more danger than me. She's been doing it for a year now. She hasn't even told her parents."

"Well, I'm glad you told me or you could have had serious damage to your body. As for Lily, she needs to talk about this with her parents. She needs to go see a doctor. And I think you do too. Come on, we'll go now," he said as he stood up.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm mad alright, but we need to make sure your okay before I give you your punishment." I groaned and we climbed into the car.

**Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be about when Miley goes to the doctor. Please tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

My dad and I pulled up to the doctor's office and went inside. I went and sat down in a chair while my dad signed me in. I decided to read a magazine about Hannah Montana while I waited. After a few minutes, we were called back to a little room with a bed, chair, and computer. "Have a seat on that bed Miley," The nurse directed.

I went over and sat on the bed, my legs hanging off the side. The nurse pulled something up on the computer and began asking me questions. "How long have you been doing this?"

"About a week and a half," I replied.

She typed something in before asking me another question. "Have you been eating at all?"

"No. Well, except for I had a slice of pizza the other night."

She typed something else and closed her browser. "The doctor will be with you momentarily."

"Daddy, am I gonna die?"

He laughed. "Miley, the only way your gonna die is if you fall off that bed and crack your head open. I think you'll be fine."

"Okay. I was just kidding anyway."

The doctor came into the room and sat down in his rolling chair. "So Miley, I just got done seeing Lily."

"Really? How is she?" I asked.

"She has some damage, and is staying the night in the hospital for tests," he said. "So, you too are going to be sent to the hospital for test. We could do some tests here, but they would no determine everything, so you are better off like Lily and staying overnight."

"Should we go now?" My dad asked.

"I think that would be the best thing to do, yes."

"Okay Miles, lets go."

My dad and I got in the car and started for the hospital. I decided to text Oliver and tell him what was happening. I mean, it was 30 minutes to the hospital, so I mean, what else am I gonna do?

(This is their text conversation)

**Miley: hey oliver, im on my way 2 the hospital**

**Oliver: wht? y?**

**Miley: i hav 2 hav tests**

**Oliver: can i come and C U?**

**Miley: yea, once i get there**

**Oliver: ok**

**Miley: oh yea, Lily is there 2**

**Oliver: oh how is she?**

**Miley: i dont know still not there!**

**Oliver: oh duh im so stupid**

**Miley: no ur not, ur sweet**

**Oliver: aw u really think so**

**Miley: yea i do**

**Oliver: ur pretty sweet yourself**

**Miley: thx well i g2g, we r here**

**Oliver: ok, luv u bye**

**Miley: luv u 2 bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, and no smartblonde123, I did not have too much sugar. And to answer your question, they are their normal ages that they are in the show.**

My dad climbed out of the car, turning around to open the backdoor and let me out. I stepped out and he closed the door. He was always nice to me when I was sick, I guess out of pity. But a gut feeling told me that when this was over, the pity would walk right out the door and punishment would ring the doorbell, my dad gladly welcoming it in.

We approached the lobby doors and they slid open. My daddy was holding my hand as we walked inside. He walked up to the front desk with me. "Please fill out these sheets," the lady behind the counter said blandly. She handed my dad a clipboard with a few papers on it and we went to sit down.

My dad kept constantly asking me questions, like he didn't know them already. But hey, hey guess he wouldn't know my weight off the top of his head, considering I have been dramatically loosing it. But I on the other hand knew it since I weighed myself every day. He finally finished filling out the forms and handed them in. "It will be about an hour," the lady said.

"An hour?" I moaned. Oh well, Oliver would be here soon enough, and then we could go see Lily. I slouched back down into my chair as did my dad and pulled out my cell. I sent Oliver a text telling him he could come and that we were in the waiting room. I pulled up the game section and began playing a word unscrambling game. It was hard, and kinda boring, but it was the only game on my phone.

I looked up at my dad, who was looking at a little girl in a wheelchair. She was so small and cute, but I could tell she was in pain. "She's cute," I said.

"Yeah." That was all he said.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, Oliver finally arrived and he came over to sit by me. "Dad, can we go see Lily?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed and said, "Sure, but be back in about 30 minutes."

"Okay, thanks." Oliver and I walked up to the front desk. "What room is Lily Truscott in?" I asked.

"Let me check. What relation are you to her?" The woman asked with a smile on her face. It was a new nurse who was young and beautiful.

"We are her best friends," I replied.

"Okay, she is in room 107. It's right down the hall." She smiled as she pointed down a hallway.

"Ok, thanks." Oliver grabbed my hand and lead me to the room. We opened the door to see Lily laying there watching television.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I am here to get tests too, so Oliver and I decided to come see you," I said as I sat beside her. "How are you doing so far?"

"They have taken a blood test and gave me a shot. They also swabbed my throat. Then after all of that torture, they gave me yet _another_ shot to make me tired. It's hasn't started working yet, but once it does, I will be asleep for the rest of the time until they find out anything."

"Oh, yikes."

"Yeah, I know. I feel horrible because I've stopped, well, you know. I have even got sick a few times since I got here because my body is so used to it. I'm assuming it won't be as bad for you, since you have only been doing it for a little while," Lily said.

"Yeah, I'm hoping so too."

We watched and interview with Hannah Montana for a while before my dad came in the room. "Oliver, Miley it's to go."

"Okay daddy. Bye Lily." Oliver and I left and a nurse led me to my own room. I climbed into the bed and The nurse took a blood test.

"Hold still now." She stuck it in my arm and pulled it back out. My dad was sitting beside my bed in a chair, and Oliver was sitting on the bed beside me, holding my hand. The nurse put some cotton on the injection area and wrapped a bandage around it to hold it in place.

"Ouch," I said, grabbing my arm.

"Now I'm going to give you a shot, okay?"

"Okay." I closed my eyes as she put the needle in my hip. After a few seconds, she pulled it out and put a band aid on it.

"All finished," The nurse said, leaving the room.

"See, it wasn't that bad," Oliver said, lying down beside me.

"I'm gonna go call home and check on Jackson. I'll be right back." My dad left the room, leaving me and Oliver alone for the first time in a little while.

"So, how are you feeling?" Oliver asked.

"Uh, like puking," I replied.

"Right now?" he asked, backing away.

"No, not _right_ now, but I'm not feeling to great."

Olive leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Feel better now?"


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't remember much of last night, considering the shot the nurse gave me made me sleepy. The last thing I remembered was Oliver kissing me. He was so sweet. I looked over at the clock and it was 12:00. I looked around to see Oliver come in the room.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Oliver said as he came over and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Oliver," I mumbled as he sat down beside me. "Where's my dad?"

"He's on his way, don't worry. Why did you ask?"

"Because I don't feel good and I wanna go home," I told him as I put my head in his lap. He stroked my hair until my dad got there. "Hi daddy," I said.

"Hey darlin, are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think." I uncovered myself and my dad picked me up. He carried me out to the car, Oliver following behind us. He put me in the backseat and Oliver climbed in beside me. It was a long, quiet ride home. I felt bad the whole way, but didn't get sick. I managed to hold that until I got home, which left me running to the bathroom. Oliver came in and tied my hair back in a ponytail.

Once I was done, I turned around and gave him a hug. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear. "For everything."

**Sorry it's so short. I can't think right now. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver and I sat on the couch, watching the news. It was the only thing that was on, plus it's not like we had anything better to do. Or maybe we did. "Daddy, can me and Oliver go down to the beach?"

"Sure, but be careful," he replied.

Oliver and I went out the backdoor and walked out to the beach. He grabbed my hand and we walked along the shoreline without one word said. We both knew we loved each other, but had never mentioned it. I think what I am feeling right now is amazing. I _love_ Oliver.

I sat down in the sand and watched the waved roll in. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. It was a beautiful moment.

"So, I wonder how Lily's doing," I finally said.

"Who knows," Oliver replied. He obviously was more interested in me right now. "So, want to go get a bite to eat?" Oliver offered.

"I don't think so. I'll probably just throw it back up."

"You're right." More silence. Soon enough, Oliver's lips were pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands were around my waist. It wasn't a tongue kiss, just a lip kiss. Either way, I liked it. After we were done, I released myself in his arms. He held me until sunset. We watched the beautiful colors blend together and disappear.

After it turned dark, I finally said, "Well, I better get home. My dad is probably worried."

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight Miley." Oliver leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

I headed home and once I got inside, I saw my dad sitting on the couch. I walked in and sat beside him, laying my head in his lap. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Still bad," I replied.

"Well you're lucky cause I still feel sorry for you." He carried me up to my room and put me in my bed. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night daddy."

------

The next morning, I woke up to my dad shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Miley, are you feeling like going to school today?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I heard my dad leave the room and I then pulled out my cell. I had a text from Oliver. It said, "miley, r u comin 2 school 2day?"

I text him back, "no, i still feel like crap"

"oh ok get better luv u"

I put my phone back on my nightstand and went back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up about 30 minutes later, hardly able to sleep. I still felt like crap, but I managed to drag myself downstairs. Once I got there, Lily was sitting on the couch watching television. "Lily, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I can't go back to school for a few days, so I thought I might hang out with you! Come over here and sit down Miley. We have so much to talk about," Lily said.

"Okay." I walked over and sat down beside her.

"So, how are things with you and Oliver?" Lily asked.

"Well, at the hospital, he held my hand while the nurse gave me shots. After my dad left the room to call home, Oliver kissed me!"

Lily squealed. "Sorry, continue!"

"Well, he let me lay my head in his lap until my dad got there to pick me up, and was very sweet when I got sick. Then, we went for a walk on the beach. We sat down and watched the sunset, then kissed, and then I had to go. But he is so sweet!" I squealed at the though of that evening.

"Miley, just ask him out already! I mean, you're not even dating and he kissed you! Twice!" Lily practically yelled.

"I know, but still. I just don't think I'm ready yet," I said.

"Ok, whatever. So, whatcha wanna do?" Lily asked.

"Um, let's just sit and watch TV. We really need to rest if we wanna get better before the formal."

"Oh my gosh Miley, when is that?"

"Next week. And I think I know who I'm taking!" I gleamed.

"Yeah, but I don't know who to go with...," Lily said, looking down as she finished her sentence.

I sighed. "We'll figure something out." We both sat there for a long time, just staring off into space.

"Hey! We could go shop for out dresses!" Lily blurted.

"Great idea, I'll get my dad to drive us." We both slipped on our shoes and walked outside where my dad was washing his car. "Hey daddy, can you take me and Lily to the mall?"

"Hey, you guys are sick... wait, what for?"

"Dresses for the formal," I replied.

"Who said your going?" My dad asked sarcastically. "Okay, hop in." Lily and I got in and buckled up. We drove about 10 minutes to get to the mall, considering there was hardly any traffic. Once we got there, Lily and I hopped out and my dad drove away.

"Lets go!"


	12. Chapter 12

One week later, it was time for the dance. I had on my perfect blue dress and Lily was wearing her lovely aqua dress with sparkles. We both walked into the gymnasium which was beautifully decorated. I sat down on the bleachers and waited for Oliver. Lily joined me, considering she didn't have a date. After a few minutes, Oliver came over to me and sat down.

"So, are you feeling up to dancing?" he asked. As much as I wanted, Lily deserved it more that I did. Oliver had already agreed that Lily would get one dance and then, it was out turn.

"No, not right now. But hey, Lily can dance!" I suggested.

"Ok. Lily, want to dance?" Oliver asked standing up and holding out his hand to her.

Lily looked at him, then at me. I nodded my head in approval and she said, "Sure! I would love to." Lily grabbed his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor.

The upbeat song came to an end and a slow song began. I walked over to Lily and Oliver. Lily stepped away and went to sit on the bleachers.

Oliver held me tight as we rocked back and forth to the song. "Oliver, I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too."

Later that night, Oliver's parents agreed to drive me home. Once we got to my house, Oliver walked me to the door. _Here we go!_

"So, uh, I had fun tonight," Oliver said, trying to sound casual. It was the classic line that all of the boys say ate the end of a date and I knew what usually followed it.

"Yeah, me too," I replied. We both stood there for a few minutes.

"Well, bye." Oliver said, leaning in for a kiss. Our lips met and we kissed for what seemed like forever. We finally pulled apart.

"Bye Oliver. Love you!" I said as Oliver went back to his car. I walked inside and once the door was shut, I began dancing and singing, "Uh huh! Oh yeah, Uh huh!" I turned around to see my dad standing there staring at me. "Hehe... he..he," I laughed as I went upstairs and lay in bed, thinking about last night.

Everything was good from there on. Well, except for the makeup work and the fact that I was grounded for two weeks. Things had turned out better than I had planned and I felt normal once again. I guess you just gotta get things when they come, and sort them out later. Well, lets just say I was as organized as I was gonna get.

**I would like to end this story with a quote from Miley herself that this reminded me of, "Always remember, a trying time is no time to quit trying." Tank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Luv yall!**


End file.
